


w a i s t b a n d

by HimboWashington



Category: Ali G Indahouse (2002), Sachaverse, sacha baron cohen
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimboWashington/pseuds/HimboWashington
Summary: Time to be nasty about the realest himbo babeBasically I want to fuck Ali G, sorry guys.Ps this fic is purposefully gender neutral to include all my homies bc Ali is a bi king and I respect that anyway enjoy!💖💖
Relationships: ali g/oc, ali g/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	w a i s t b a n d

Your favorite thing about Ali was how easily he was flustered and just how hard he tried to not to be. He was so hyper aware of his image, looking tough, but his guard’s completely down for you to approach him. You can’t help but walk into the room and immediately gravitate towards him. Too easy of an opportunity not to take,really. 

He glances back at you as you approach immediately, you can hear his breath uptick slightly.

“What? You is alright, aren’t you?” He asks in a soft tone, personal, reserved for you. 

You nod quietly before taking the final step forward to where you’re practically propped up against his tall frame. He instinctively wraps a protective arm around you, which gives the perfect angle to covertly slip a few fingers in the waistband of his pants. You can feel his pulse racing through his skin, you slide up a bit closer, he licks his lips, unconsciously holding his breath. 

“Ba-ABE” he starts to warn, getting louder as your fingers travel further down for a brief moment before retreating to safer terrain. 

“What?” You respond, feigning ignorance. Leaning your head foward into the crook of his chest/neck

“You know what.” He whispers looking around the room like a clueless puppy. Still trying to maintain his unaffected persona. 

“Come on, big man on campus. You all bark and no bite?” You tease, knowing exactly which buttons to push. His eyes darken and he leans forward mouth against your ear. “I only bite when I is asked to.” He breaths out the words roughly, voice slightly hoarse. “Then do as you’re asked.” You respond “whatever you want you got it, sweetheart.”   
You roll your eyes tugging him forward by the shirt, he follows easily and willingly trailing behind you. 

Ali is notoriously loud in all aspects of life, the bedroom is no different. You contemplate this as Ali makes a string of whines when you hold him down by his chest, straddling him. You’d finally got him into the back bedroom laid out below you in the bed. Using your hand on his chest to steady yourself you reward him with a grind of the hips that sends Ali’s entire torso shooting up. He cradles you and mumbles something inaudible you lean your head down trying to hear him. “Pleasepleaseplease” he breathes out finally loud enough to hear before in a deft swivel of the hips you're flipped upside down Ali looking over you grinning clearly proud of himself. He kisses his way down your stomach and you giggle as he occasionally adds a nip here and there until he reaches the button and zipper of your pants, nuzzling at you before glancing up with wide open pupils, looking dazed but still cocky, his breathing ragged. 

Ali is surprisingly good at oral, he’s just so starved to please in all aspects it really shines through. He’ll hold you down by your hips with the palm of his hands like he can never be satisfied with his grip.   
Your own hands are filled with fistfuls of Ali’s jersey as you tug at him.   
You feel rather than see him smiling, amused.   
You retaliate by playfully knocking his head with your thigh. He rears back, pretending to be mad, but laughing all the same. 

“Ion like you anymore, you is mean to me.” He teases as he travels back up your body pointing a finger at you. You lean forward catching him by surprise, kissing him on his open mouth. He hums happily into the kiss, you pull away smiling to see a half lidded dazed looking Ali staring back at you. “Sorry.” You reply smiling at him. “Yeah, whatever, kiss me again” he replies in a breathless voice leaning back forward. You laugh, obliging him, cradling his head as he practically melts into you. You sigh relaxing into your own little version of domestic bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a thin line between Ali sounding like himself and also sexy and Ali just sounding straight up goofy as hell lmaooo I did my best


End file.
